1. Field
The present invention relates to a axial-gap motor-generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An axial-gap motor-generator that operates as a motor or a generator includes a stator and a rotor that face each other in a rotational axis direction of the rotor, and is therefore advantageous in that it can be thinner than a motor in which a stator and a rotor face each other in a radial direction. Accordingly, axial-gap motor-generators are used as a motor or generator that is required to be thin, such as a generator that is directly and coaxially connected to a crank shaft of an automobile.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-245356 describes an axial-gap motor-generator including a stator and a pair of rotors. The stator includes coils, and each rotor includes magnets. The rotors face each other with the stator disposed therebetween. Cooling fans are attached to the pair of rotors at the sides that face away from each other. Each cooling fan generates airflows with plate-shaped blades that project from an attachment surface in the rotational axis direction, thereby dissipating heat generated by the coils.